Return of the Clan
by Mike Kane
Summary: Rose made her wish and the Huntsclan was destroyed, but one survived. Now Jake must fight against all odds to put an end to Huntsmaster Malyns' plot before the return of the clan. I am back after a long hiatus, expect chapter 5 and updated 1-4 quickly
1. The Aztec Temple

**Disclaimer: I do own American Dragon Jake long or any of it's characters. Certain sections of this story contain references to episodes of ADJL which are the intellectual property of Disney and will be noted as such in the Authors Notes of the chapter in which they appear.**

**That's enough legal stuff for one day, right? My only request is that you give me until the second chapter to have you hooked. This Chapter is mostly all about Flandin, bare with me I promise the next one (which should be up when you read this one) will have more AmDrag in it!**

Huntsmaster Flandin felt along the wall of the ancient temple. He was looking for anything that might lead him to his prize: The 13th Aztec Skull. He and his small complement of 4 men had been dispatched one week earlier by the HuntsCouncil. After gaining the trust of a local guide they had been lead deep into the jungle where they found the temple known as Tizoc, and their guide found his end.

Now the Huntsmaster stood alone in the temple scanning the walls for the final tool to bring the end to all foul magical creatures, his clansmen stood guard at the tree line. They'd been left out of contact with the rest of the clan for over a week, and were unaware of the events that were unfolding in New York City at that moment.

* * *

"--for the destruction of all Huntsclan!" Rose cried out to the Pantheon of Aztec skulls before her. Jake and the others simply looked on, astonished. 

A wave of swirling black and green energy rose into the air. It expanded in all directions at once and as it grew the Huntsmen surrounding Jake and the others rose into the air as well. The green and black blanket that covered the city dissipated quickly but it didn't stop there...

The strange wave continued on its path, in one direction it passed over the Atlantic ocean toward Spain. In another it sped toward the border of Canada. It moved through New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia, the Carolina's, all the way down to Mexico, picking up Huntsmen scattered across the globe. The wave of Huntsclan destruction entered Mexico, it found the jungle, hit the tree line... And stopped.

* * *

Suddenly the eyes of the ceiling-high bust in the center or the temple began to glow blood red as did the ancient writing at it's base. Flandin hadn't noticed this writing before. He moved quickly toward it and activated his translator; after a moment the translator pinged it's completion, the Huntsmaster peered down at it. It read: 

_"The Protected."_

This Confused Flandin, he hadn't done anything. What had activated the ancient security system? He didn't have to think about this any more, he was more concerned with the cries of his men. He knew those cries, they were cries of pure fear! He ran to one of the glassless window-like openings built into the temple wall. When he got there he immediately understood what had caused their screams.

He looked up to see a massive energy wave holding at the tree line. He watched in fear as Sanchez, who had been running toward the temple began to rise into the air, the mark of the dragon glowed bright green on his arm. Sanchez rose high above the temple and then disappeared in a violent burst of energy.

He could see the wall of energy beginning to move. It traveled at an arc around the temple. He knew immediately what the inscription at the base of the statue had meant. He ran to the opposite end of the temple, to an identical window. "Fall back!" He ordered, "Fall back to the temple!"

The Lower-level Huntsmen heard the order and quickly began charging for the structure, but the wave of death was too quick for them! They were swept into the air, when it was over he watched their capes and hunting staves fall to the ground.

He watched as the energy wave moved on; when he could see no trace of it he left the temple. He found Ramirez's stave and struck it to the ground. In a flash of green light he was gone. Huntsmaster Flandin didn't know what had happened, but he was going to find out...

* * *

Flandin Stepped off the teleportation pad at the Mexican branch HuntsLair. There was one of these in every major country in the world, several in the United States, and they were always bustling with Huntsmen. Everyone from Trainees, to Initiates, to Apprentices, and even a handful of Masters were stationed there. But this one was different...this one was empty.

"No one." Flandin whispered to himself as he walked into the hallway. And there _wasn't_ anyone. As the Huntsmaster made his way to the communications room the only signs of life were the occasional capes and hunting staves scattered around the corridor. He moved faster. "I _can't_be the only one," he said to no one, "I can't be!"

He reached the Comm room and began fumbling with the switches. He pressed a button marked "Relay on all frequencies" and started speaking. "Attention all Huntsclan. Can anyone hear me? If you are out there please respond!"

Static...

He tried three more times and then called up a new screen: "Event recordings". Huntsclan activities are recorded and archived automatically via a micro-cam on each Masters helmet and with cameras built into all HuntsVehicles. He activated the search feature and ran a search for all recordings from the time frame of the strange . He sighed when the search results appeared: 2,485 matches. The clan had been busy, it seemed.

After two hours of watching clan regiments dealing with Goblins, chasing Unicorns, and hunting a Griffin egg, Flandin hit pay dirt. It happened in New York. The Regiment there had apparently found the 13th skull and attempted to make the wish without even informing their superiors! The video showed that something had gone wrong. An apprentice named Huntsgirl had betrayed her Huntsmaster and wished to destroy the clan. He knew then that he was the only one left, he'd only been spared because the power of the temple had protected him.

Flandin rested his head in his hand for a moment. The recording looped and what he heard pulled him back to reality.

"I'm sorry Jake" the betrayer said to the dragon.

"Jake!" Flandin sneered pulling up another screen, this time it was the New York City Citizenship Records. He cross-referenced the records with the dragon's human face and added the search term "Jake". The results this time were much more favorable: One match. He smiled as he read the boys information. "Jake Long," he mussed, "the American Dragon."

**A/N I hope you all liked this one, I know it didn't have much of Jake in it but I will make up for that in the next one. **

**Like I said, please give this story until the next chapter before you right me off.**

**Now for the notation: **Descriptions of the green light wave and it's effect on the clansmen as well as the scene involving Rose and Jake in NY is all from the Episode: Homecoming.

**Important for all users having trouble with document manager: _If your computer displays an error message when trying to upload to the document manager you should read the workaround written by Mib-24 you can find a link in my profile._**


	2. The Substitute

"Aw man," complained Jake, "I'm so not ready for that Social Studies test today."

"I feel you Jakey." Trixie replied.

"Yeah dude," added Spud, "I mean with the whole Huntsclan attacking the dance last week, and Rose betraying you _and _the Huntsclan and you wishing she wouldn't be destroyed with the rest of them and--"

"We all know Spudinski, we were there." interrupted Trixie as they walked through the doors to their school, "Point is: You've been through a lot lately and we just want to be there for you."

"I know you do guys, thanks. I think I'll be alright," he replied. As they walked through the doors of their Social Studies class he added, "if I can make it through this test."

Jake, Trixie, and Spud slumped into their seats, then Jake noticed something at the front of the room. "Aw yeah! Substitute teacher!" he announced.

"That's awesome bro!" Spud said vigorously as he looked toward the front of room. "Maybe he won't be able to find the test!"

"I don't care," Trixie replied staring, "he can test me anytime."

"Huh!?!" Jake and Spud questioned together. The whole class fell silent for a moment.

"Uh..." Trixie responded coming out of her trance.

"Good morning students," the sub interjected saving Trixie from the impending embarrassment, "I am your substitute teacher...Mr. Flandin...

**

* * *

**

Joseph Flandin scanned the classroom before him, then smiled when his eyes fell upon Jake Long. The veteran Huntsmaster's disguise was working, one simple potion to mask his dragon mark and a quick change of clothes and he was ready.

Returning to the here and now _Mr. _Flandin peered at the lesson plans in the teachers desk. "Alright class," he said, "it's time for your test." The students groaned in unison as he passed out the papers, but he wasn't concerned with the test now, he had better things to do.

After the test had been passed out Flandin returned to the teachers desk. When the students were all busy on their tests he powered on the computer. He hacked his way into the school database and quickly used the dragon-boy's school code to find him. This information was more than he could have wished for: There was his home address and phone number, his parents' work information, the boys emergency contact: His Grandfather. And there were even mentions of his sister, Hailey..."She may prove useful he thought. He pressed the print button and shut down the computer.

**

* * *

**

Jake climbed the steps to his front door. His little sister Hailey was there when the door opened, smiling.

"Guess what Jake!" she announced, "Mom said my grades are _so_ good we're going out to dinner to celebrate!"

"That's great Hailey." he sighed, too tired to care.

"Jakeroo!" called his dad from the kitchen, "Let's get a move on! The Longs are out on the town tonight!" Jake sighed again, threw his backpack on his bed and started for the car. As the Long's drove away no one noticed the taxi that was headed for their house.

**

* * *

**

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" The family sang in their car as they turned the corner to their street. "If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Even Jake had managed to get into the spirit burying his troubles for a time.

Jonathan Long parked their car and went to open the front door. "Holy Hannah!" he exclaimed staring wide-eyed at his living room. The rest of the family ran up to him to see what was wrong.

What they saw while they stood in the doorway was their living room in shambles. Nothing was as it should have been. The curtains had been torn away, rugs had been upturned, and every piece of furniture, save for the fireplace, had been turned or moved from its resting place.

"Oh my.." Jake's mother started.

"What happened here?" asked Hailey.

"Well...I don't know Hailey-who," answered Jonathan, "but there are bad men in the world and--"

"Yeah," Jake interrupted, "bad men... Uh, I'm going to check upstairs. I'll be back." Without waiting for an answer Jake bounded up the stairs and ran toward his room. The hallway and rooms were in similar condition to the first floor but that didn't bother him, he had other things to do.

Jake ran for the window in his room, he threw it open and leapt into the cool night air...and fell. "Dragon up!" he shouted. As he fell a cloud of blue fire engulfed hi. Inside the cloud Jake Long was changing. When the cloud evaporated a boy no longer fell through the air, in his place was the American Dragon! Jake opened his wings and reared back, soaring into the air. "Time to pay Gramps' shop a visit." he said.

**A/N: I hope you all liked reading two chapters at once. I can tell you right now, the story hasn't even started yet. I love to hear what you have to say so feel free to review!**

**And to all FanFiction Staff: We thank you for the hard work we're sure you're putting into fixing the bug with the Document Manager and we'll know you will have it up as soon as possible.**


	3. The Uchrono Device

**A/N: Wow everyone, I'm sorry for taking so much time getting this 3****rd**** chapter out, I've been so busy with "real life" its not even funny so I've made this chapter longer than planned. Well I've kept you waiting long enough, now on to chapter three.**

"Do not worry young one," Loa Shi said reassuring Jake, "We will not allow any harm to come to your family."

"I don't know G." Jake panted, "It doesn't feel right, me sleeping while you and Fu are up all night watching us." Jake had just flown in at top speed through the trapdoor on the roof to his Grandfather's shop and now stood out-of-breath as his Dragon Master pondered the situation.

"We're gonna be fine kid," Fu added, "It's not like we haven't pulled all-nighters before. Like I remember this one time back about 300 years ago or so when--"

"Fu dog!" Loa Shi interrupted, "Now is not the time for stories! Jake, do not worry, Fu dog and I will protect you."

"I just feel like I should be there, ya know?" Jake answered.

"I understand, but you must not question your Dragon Master." Loa Shi reminded him. "Now, please, go home and get some rest." The American Dragon stood before them another second before reluctantly turning around and heading for home.

* * *

Ten minutes later Fu dog and Loa Shi stood watching as the light in Jake's room flickered out. Actually it was a flashlight as Jake's ceiling light had been broken by their unannounced visitor earlier that night. The two watchmen were perched on a high building across the street from the Long household. Loa Shi hovered slightly above the ground in his Dragon form, a truly magnificent blue creature with a body which resembled that of a snake and had no wings to speak of. Fu dog, on the other hand, sat comfortably in a beach chair, his paw poised to sneak the latest issue of Magic Times Weekly out of one of his many folds as soon as the old man wasn't looking. 

An hour passed. Gramps still stood intently starring at the house across the street. Only, he wasn't starring at the house, his dragon eyes penetrated its walls and he constantly scanned from room to room for any sign of an intruder; his dragon ears, which of course could hear from several miles away, were listening for any sounds from within the house, but all he heard was the incessant snoring of Johnathan Long, Jake's father.

Suddenly Loa Shi's ears perked up, he'd heard something, and not the same ambient sounds of cars sliding along the roads and dogs barking that he was used too. This was more distinctive...

"Oh come on now Lad," said the first voice, obviously frightened. "What would ye be wantin' with what little gold I have to me name?"

"Just hand over all your gold, leprechaun and no body gets hurt!" The second voice replied menacingly.

"Now surely we can come to some sort of reasonable agreement, right?" Said the Leprechaun in a somewhat sly tone.

"Sure," answered the second voice whom Loa Shi guessed was a Goblin, "you give us all you shinny gold or we'll give you our iron and brass!"

Loa Shi had heard enough, he was a protector of all magical creatures and it was his duty to help this Leprechaun. He spun around toward Fu Dog who he found lie asleep in his chair, his copy of Magic Times Weekly resting face-down in his lap. He sighed at the animal guardian's sleeping schedule and then turned and flew toward Jake's open window.

**

* * *

**

Jake stood in his Pajamas, at the foot of his bed. "What's going on Gramps?" He asked.

"There is a Leprechaun near here Jake! He is being attack by a gang of Goblins! We must help him!" Loa Shi answered.

Jake's expression changed immediately from confusion to a look of certainty and determination. "Right!" Jake replied, "Dragon up!"

Blue Fire immediately engulfed the boy and soon after it vanished. For a few seconds the figure of a red and yellow dragon stood in his place, but not long because he quickly bolted for the window and flew toward the Leprechaun, Loa Shi close behind.

In under a minute the dragon duo were hovering over a band of four Goblins who were very much enjoying taunting one cowering Leprechaun holding a small pot of gold.

Jake spat a warning fireball at the lead Goblin's feet. "Yo!" He exclaimed, "AmDrag is in the Hiz-ouse; now you all had better go on home before we have to get ugly! Than taking another look at the Goblins he added "Oh wait, I guess it's too late for you than huh?"

Startled and caught off guard by the appearance of the Dragons, the Goblins hurriedly dropped there weapons and ran.

"Yeah!" Jake yelled triumphantly as he closed his wings and began gliding toward the ground, "I guess those Goblins know what happens when you mess with us!" Now on the ground he turned to the frightened Leprechaun and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes laddie, thank ye very much!" He replied bending down to pick up several coins which had fallen from his pot.

Jake bent down in an effort to help him and it was then that he noticed the slash one of the Goblins had made on the Leprechaun forehead. "Ouch, that looks painful." he said to the Leprechaun.

"Jake, my shop is only three blocks from here, take him there and get him one of Fu Dog's healing potions." Loa Shi suggested joining them. "I will return to watch over your family."

"Right, okay." Jake agreed holding out a claw to the Leprechaun who backed away slightly and then reluctantly allowed himself to be scooped up into the Dragon's arms. Jake took flight and within minutes they stood on the roof of his Grandfather's shop.

Jake popped open the trapdoor leading into the shop. "This way." He said as he climbed carefully down the ladder with the leprechaun close behind. Jake turned at the bottom of the ladder and his jaw fell wide open. The scene he saw was a recreation of his house earlier that night, only worse. Jake's Grandfather had many more easily movable items in his shop than they had, had at home and much of the store's merchandise had been broken, but Jake wasn't concerned with any of that at the moment, he was only concerned with the store's back room where Fu Dog keep all of his magical stuff: potions, books, trunks of artifacts, everything. This was also the area where Jake heard the noises...

Jake silently moved toward the annex at the back of the store, he slowly peeked his head through the curtains and then quickly pulled it back . What he saw shocked him. "A Huntsman!" he said almost too loud and quickly clapped a hand over his muzzle. It just _didn't_ make sense! Rose's wish had destroyed _all _the Huntsclan, so what was he doing here? After a moment it dawned on him. "_I must be dreaming." _he thought, _"Well, there's no reason I can't kick some butt in my dreams too, right?"_

With that the Dragon leaped into the back room! "Hey Huntsy! I don't think that belongs to you!" he taunted. Before him stood a Huntsclan Master, wearing the same purple battle suit as all Huntsman and holding, in one hand a book from Loa Shi's shop, and in the other A Huntsclan energy stave.

Huntsmaster Flandin stopped rummaging through the chest he had been tearing apart and slowly turned around. "Dragon!" he scowled, "enjoy your last moments." He lunged forward as Jake spat a fireball at the spot where he had been a moment before. He swung out wildly at Jake with his stave but Jake easily sidestepped him and he sailed passed the Dragon.

Flandin landed on his feet and spun around. Green energy began forming at the point of his stave, it began to crackle and then shot off three green energy bolts in Jake's direction.

Jake, feeling like showing off, sidestepped one of the blasts, jumped over the second and did a cartwheel avoiding the third. They proceeded a ways and then hit home in a T.V., the computer screen, and a bottle of potions which would have undoubtedly helped the Leprechaun cowering in the corner. "Aw man!" Jake said slyly, "Now look what you've done."

"I have yet to begin." Answered Flandin. He began spinning his stave in his hand, as it spun it transformed before Jake's eyes into a whip flowing with green energy. He stopped spinning it and reared back for a blow. As he sent the whip forward Jake crouched down as low as he could go but was unable to dodge the blow completely, the whip soared inches above his head and met him with a glancing blow to his backside. The searing pain from the energy coursing through the whip was enough to prove to Jake that this was not a dream, but that didn't matter anymore, he had a score to settle!

Jake shot forward and plowed straight into Flandin's body. He stayed with him for a few moments, building up momentum, then he stopped cold...Flandin did not.

Flandin sailed into a row of boxes against the wall, the impact spilled one of the boxes content on the floor. Flandin looked at it for a moment and smiled as he held up a small oval-shaped device. Jake knew it instantly. "The Uchrono Hourglass!" he yelped. Flandin held up the device and, still smiling, closed his eyes; he began to turn the hourglass upside-down.

The hourglass began glowing white hot. Jake lunged for it! The white hot glow exploded outward in a brilliant flash of light. A moment later Huntsmaster Flandin and Jake Long were gone, a moment later a terrified leprechaun lay on the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: Wow this is a long chapter for me but you all deserve it for waiting so long. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**I promise the next chapter will not have you waiting as long as this one has and I predict that there will be something of interest in the Authors Notes next time as well...**

**Legally Disney:** I did not come up with the Uchrono Hourglass. It first debuted in the 2nd season episode "Hero of the Hourglass"


	4. The Sorcerer

**A/N: Big news this weekend everyone I am announcing the startup of the first ADJL Fanfiction Podcast with ArkansanDragon! Its goal is to bring new listeners/readers to the American Dragon franchise in the hopes that we can help get the show renewed for another season. But we need help! If your interested in being a voice actor in the show or offering your ADJL content to make it better please go to **savetheshows. com** and let your voice be heard!**

**And now, the story...**

Jake fell, and he fell, and he fell. At least it felt like he was falling, Falling requires going somewhere, which he wasn't. He was caught in the Uchrono Device's time vortex, Jake Long was going some _when!_ He couldn't see the Huntsman from the Shop but he knew when he arrived he wouldn't be too far away.

Jake turned his head toward the vortex's epicenter and smiled. He saw a familiar white sphere growing from the center or the vortex; The sphere pulsed. "Time to kick some Hunts-butt!" He said, and then the sphere of white light engulfed him.

**

* * *

**

Jake lay dazed on the rooftop, he'd been blinded and disoriented by the light in the vortex but he could still hear.

"Huntsgirl! Give me the skull!" barked a deep voice from a distance.

"The Huntsman!" Jake realized and sat up with a start. "They're going to wish to destroy all magical creatures...again." Jake flew as fast as his wings would carry him, he flew toward the top of the Pantheon building and then he saw what he'd been afraid of: The Huntsman standing behind the cover of one of the Gargoyle Statues, poised to attack!

"By the Pantheon of Aztec skulls," Jake heard the New York Huntsmaster proclaim, "I hereby wish for the destruction of all..."

Rose leveled her energy stave to the Huntsmaster's back and fired. Flandin lunged for the skull which now hung weightless in the air, suspended by the twelve light beams extending to the other skulls. Jake folded his wings, bent his knees and lunged for the Huntsman! The two met in mid air as Jake knocked his foe back toward the rooftop. The skull floated down into Rose's hands.

"...For the destruction of all Huntsclan!" Rose finished the wish.

"Why?" Flandin asked, confused as he watched his fellow Huntsmen rise into the air to their demise. "Why would she doom herself to save you?"

"Because, she knows who we really are," Jake said confidently positioning himself over his enemy, "and you won't escape this time. Good job Huntsy!"

"Not so Dragon, I have all the time in the world." Flandin replied as he brought his legs to the dragon's soft underbelly. He kicked forward sending the American Dragon sprawling and then rolled to his feet. As Jake looked on Huntsmaster Flandin pulled the Uchrono from his pouch and began to activate it, Jake dove for it but when the white flash from the Uchrono device faded Jake hit the cement of the rooftop, right where Flandin's feet had been a moment before.

Time stood still. Jake looked around slowly baffled. He saw everything: Fu and Gramps sitting with the others still trapped in their bindings, The New York Huntsmaster's body floating limp toward its end, he saw himself holding Rose in one final embrace, all of it—frozen like the images in a painting at the museum.

A small glowing purple sphere floated down from somewhere in the sky above his head, it drifted toward the ground but instead of coming to rest on the rooftop it hovered several feet above the concrete. Jake's eyes were fixed on it as it slowly expanded until Jake could have fit through it. "_What the heck?_" Jake thought as a figure became visible in the purple mass. "_Here we go!"_

Jake tensed as the figure stepped closer to edge of the mass' horizon, then all at once relaxed as he saw the body of Nigel Thrall Step through the portal.

"Greetings Long." Nigel said cheerfully in his usual British accent.

"Yo! Nigel! What's happenin'?" Jake responded.

"A Huntsclan Master known as Flandin is using the power of the Uchrono Hourglass to travel through time in an attempt to change history to suit his motives." the Sorcerer answered.

"Yeah, I know." Jake smiled.

"I have come to help you stop him."

"You're a little late." Jake told him.

"I would have been here sooner," Nigel remarked, "but the Continuum of Sorcerers didn't believe that you would be foolish enough to let him re-enter the time steam." he finished in a clearly superior tone that made Jake go red with embarrassment.

"Well, I—uh..." Jake stammered.

"Never mind that, it's not important." Nigel stopped him, "What _is_ important is getting you back on the trail to stopping him!"

"How?" Jake asked, growing impatient.

"I'm getting to that Long, must you always interrupt?" Thrall was getting agitated now. "Long ago the ancestors of what is now the Continuum of Sorcerers placed an enchantment over the Uchrono Hourglass as a safeguard to prevent damage to the natural order of time. Any being with magic in their blood who drinks from a special potion will be linked to the path of the Uchrono." He finished.

Jake stared at him for a moment. "Say _what_ now?" he finally spoke up.

Nigel sighed. "If you drink this potion you can follow Flandin and stop him from restoring the rest of the Hunsclan!" Nigel was clearly frustrated now.

"Cool!" The American Dragon exclaimed. Nigel produced a small vial filled three-quarters full with a purple liquid. "Yo, what's with all the purple dude?" Jake joked.

Nigel looked embarrassed now. "I don't know Long! It's just...a Sorcerer kind of color; just take it!" He said.

Jake took the vial, popped the cork, and set the vial to his muzzle; and then Jake Long's world turned upside-down...

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise I'll try and write more soon. Although I might not keep going if I don't see some more interest, not one review for the last chapter. So **_**please**_** send a review if you have time and you like the story, even if you don't like it! I just want to know that it is worth writing.**

**Please don't forget to check out the podcast (link at the top of the story. Thanks!**


End file.
